


The Soul Mark

by MadQueen



Series: My Star Wars Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Your soulmate's name appear on your wrist when you meet them... But the universe is a big place. You might not meet them before it's too late. If you don't, then the place it would appear forms a solid line.Boba was born with a solid line on his wrist, identical to his father's... Until one day it just isn't there anymore.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett/Reader
Series: My Star Wars Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Soul Mark

**Author's Note:**

> It's told from Boba's POV, but don't get me wrong it's a boba / reader. If I ever continue it, I will do it from the second person :)
> 
> I would reccomend having some basic knowledge on Boba pre-Mandalorian but I'm not your dad, I mean go forward if you want lmao. Spoilers for the movies if you haven't seen those. I know there are a lot of new fans and that's okay! I just don't wanna confuse anyone. If you have any questions let me know and I will try my best to answer them!!! 
> 
> I put m/m and f/m because honestly it's completely neutral. It can be read by whoever.

When Boba came into being, he already had the mark. It was on his left wrist. A clean, dark line. His father had the same mark, and Boba learned that all of the clones also shared it with him. 

Boba didn’t have the most conventional life, and this was not any different. When he was smaller, he asked his father more about it. His father wouldn’t think of hiding something like this from him, and so he explained it

It was a soulmate mark. When someone meets their soulmate, it appears on their inner wrist on the left side. People used to say it was because it was closer to your heart than your right wrist, and they were supposed to make you whole… The universe was a big place, and if you didn’t meet them before they died, a line fills it’s place. If they die after you meet them, their name is crossed out. 

A long time ago, Boba used to think about what kind of person they must’ve been. It’s only a natural thought, especially when he had so few things he could hold onto other than his father. 

The minute his father was killed, all imaginary hope of a universe where he had met them went out the window. He had much more important things to deal with, and didn’t have time for those childish fantasies. 

…

Boba didn’t think a lot about it. Sometimes conquests of the night would catch a glimpse of it, and look at him with pity… but, he was quick to shift those thoughts to something else. He didn’t want pity. He didn’t even know them, why would he mourn someone he’d never met? 

…

Nothing was stationary for Boba. There were few things he could count on, even fewer that he would hope for. It’s hard to know when it happened, but one day, when Boba is much older, Boba looks down and notices something different. 

It’s gone. The line that Boba was more familiar with than most scars on his body had disappeared. The line that stated that his soulmate, somewhere out there, had died long ago. It was empty. 

Boba didn’t let these kinds of emotions rule him most days, but he felt himself soften if for but just a moment. He wasn’t sure what had happened, what possibly could have changed but they were alive somewhere out there. 

The odds of running into them, even now knowing that they were living, wasn’t much greater than when they had been supposedly dead. He had greater chances actually of running into a corpse than he did a living breathing person most days. 

…

Wouldn’t fate have it, though…

When Boba meets them, it’s maybe a year or so after he’d learned they were even alive. 

He’s on his throne, not long after he’d won his rightful place on top of it. After spending so long without them, it’s odd that they just so happened to walk into the right place at just the right time. 

People talk often of how it feels, how you feel something click into place. It’s a tale Boba figured was perhaps more metaphorical than not, but he does feel it. He feels the change almost immediately. 

His heart stops though when he sees it, dark lines covering almost every inch of their body. They are all completed lines, and there are just so  _ many _ of them. 

**_The Clones._ ** All of the clones had  _ shared _ this soulmate as well. 

He'd heard tales of someone having two or three soulmates and it just appearing further down the wrist the more they had. Looking at them, Boba could count dozens if not hundreds of lines crisscrossing all over their face and arms, and that was only what he could _see_.

Their eyes meet his from across his throne room, and they must feel it too, because the shocked look on their face says it all. 

Their voice, when they speak, is like a melody, but the words send a shiver down his spine. “You’re  _ alive _ ? One of them is  _ alive _ ?” 

Whatever conversations in the room between the other visitors had died down now, and their eyes are completely on **them**. It was quiet enough to hear a pin drop if someone was so inclined. 

Boba cleared his throat, and for the first time in a very long time he felt flustered. “...It’s… complicated." 

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYYY
> 
> There are probably some errors. If you notice them, feel free to point them out. I would take absolutely 0 offense to it and I would actually appreciate it so I can fix them!! ❤️
> 
> I am cascast on tumblr if you wanna talk. I don't post a lot of star wars on there, but feel free to message me if you'd like :)
> 
> Otherwise, feel free to leave a comment or question here, and I will get back to you soon!!! Thanks for reading I love you ❤️


End file.
